


The Mystery of The Night Song

by LisAlice5472



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Candles, F/M, Late at Night, Music, Piano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisAlice5472/pseuds/LisAlice5472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Lucis cannot sleep. Every night people who walk by can hear a strange, sad piano song coming from his room. He's lost his muse. Where is she? Will he ever finish the song and be able to sleep again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of The Night Song

**Author's Note:**

> I love when music brings people together. And I love the piano! That's why I wrote this :D  
> (On FanFiction.net this story is Noctis x Stella, but since Stella is no longer in Final Fantasy XV... (*sniff*) I decided to replace her with Luna. Why not? There's no reason for me to hate Luna. She and Noctis make quite the pair! C:

The Mystery of The Night Song

 

In the deep of the night, soft musical notes sounded like a lullaby. It was a silent summer night, with clear sky and blinding moonlight. You could almost feel the emotion the notes created. Gently coming one after the other, they were accompanied by the soft songs of the crickets, or by those of the little owls. And if you listened more carefully, you would recognize the tune of a sad piano, which was giving birth to the notes. One D, followed by E, then F, G, A and B – these were the higher sounds. They were coming harmoniously along with a D minor and an F major. It was a song that immediately called for a full majestic orchestra.  
The music could be heard from far away. Two or three people who were still walking in the streets at that late hour could have said somebody wasn’t sleepy and wanted to rejoice in the healing atmosphere of the piano. Some of them were smiling as they were passing by the manor whence the music came. “The Prince can’t find his peace.” – an elder man said as he shook his head in regret. “I can hear this song almost every night. Once, there were only 10 or 11 notes making a stanza. Now I see the Prince has composed a chorus too. I believe he’s working hard to get the perfect song done.” Other residents agreed with him and they all sighed, whispering: “Will he ever be able to sleep again?”

~

It had been a long evening for both of them. He had invited her to his place the day before, but even so she would have come to spend her precious time with the Prince of her dreams. The king had been gone for weeks, never to return again from his eternal slumber, and the young Prince was left hopeless. Without his father there, to support him, everything had turned black in his life. Everything, but the love he bore for this fair girl. She was more than happy to join him the evening. They had a descent dinner in one of the grand chambers of the manor. Lit candles brought more intimate feelings to them. They spoke a few words about the future of the country – that now lay in the Prince’s hands. They mentioned king Regis – his courage, wisdom and sense of right and wrong that never wavered. Noctis Lucis Caelum was far from ready to become what his father had been. But Luna was there for him. She had always been.  
It was already getting darker outside the walls of the manor when they finished their dinner. Therefore, Noctis insisted that Luna should spend the night there. Otherwise, she would have arrived home way too late, when it was dangerous to walk alone. She nodded her head and the Prince politely lead her to a guest room.  
“Thank you for tonight.” she said in her delicate voice.  
“Anytime. Just so you know, all my belongings are yours as well.” came the answer.  
She gave him a slight smile and whished him good night. He brushed her hair behind one ear, while she made an attempt to lean her cheek on his friendly hand.  
“Sleep well, Luna.” the Prince whispered, “I’ll be right next door if you need me.”  
Shortly after closing the door behind her, she found comfort, wrapping herself in the warmness of the sheets. The cool air breathed slowly on her skin through the open window. It was a sweet paradise.

~

At midnight, time stood still, as if it had fallen under an enchanted spell. The chain of silky dreams stretched on for Luna. She conjured up a corner of heaven inside her soul and mind – a place where cherished things were safe. The sun did not lack from the vault above. The sky was clear, promising a bright future. It was then when she heard the tune of a piano. It sounded as though it were suffering. A heavy weight was placed on its delicate musical notes, which made the song even sadder. Luna found herself crying even though her eyes were still closed. She felt moisture between her eye lashes. The song that was playing gave birth to feelings of regret and despair into her heart. Where did these sounds come from? Who made them? Her questions grew fast in number. She got out of the bed. Without noticing, she soon found herself staring at the door that lead to the Prince’s room. She knew it would have been impolite to disturb him during the night, but nevertheless, she was curious, for the song continued from within his room. Maybe he had forgotten the music player on. Or maybe…? Was he the one playing the piano?  
Luna knocked discreetly on the door. However, she received no answer. She panicked then. Slowly but surely she made her way inside like a sneaking child who didn’t want to draw attention. She entered a sea of black, as the night was still in full bloom. No lights were on. Only the Prince’s bed could be made out, since the moonlight shone dimly on the smooth sheets. The window was wide open. Warm air came from outside. It was a splendid time – to stay awake and marvel at the grandeur the night had to offer. Only one candle was faintly burning. Its yellow light shivered every time the wind would blow too powerfully, but still, it did not extinguish. The candle was placed on the top of a black piano. Underneath stood a musical notebook, overwhelmed by the great number of notes. Some of them had been recently written with furious movements. Others had been erased, though Luna could still see them there. It was as if the song hadn’t been finished yet and its composer had been having serious pains for that. Now, the most exciting thing Luna discovered left her speechless. Before the piano she recognized the Prince of Lucis, tormented in frustration. His fingers moved from left to right on the clavier only to return to lower notes and then pass quickly onto high ones. He seemed so focused on the song that he didn’t even feel Luna next to him. Yet she stood and listened. It sounded well so far. The melody was bitter-sweet. The accords were right, making it ever so regretful. But after a few moments, the Prince’s hands stopped suddenly, raised from the clavier. He looked desperately through his handwriting on the notebook. Unfortunately, there were no more notes to be sung, and so he shook his head twice with a silent whimper. Luna was taken aback. The music that had caressed her soul ended. Then she knew the Prince would notice her. Hardly had she made up an excuse for him inside her mind, when he turned around from the piano. Their eyes met as quick as a flash. He made an attempt to talk first, but only a muffled gasp escaped his throat. Luna’s eyes were teary once again.  
“Noctis. There you are.”  
She tried her best to prevent her voice from trembling.  
“Did you… Did you compose this? It’s a beautiful song.”  
Through the soft light that the candle produced, she could see him smile.  
“Oh, I’m glad you like it.” was all he could say. “Yes, I composed this. But… I apologize for having awakened you. I-I… lost my temper and pressed the keys too hard…”  
Luna shook her head as response.  
“No need to feel sorry. I’ve never been awakened so nicely before. It seemed to me as if I were still dreaming when I opened my eyes.”  
A deep blush took over the Prince’s cheeks. He beckoned to his beloved one to sit with him on the chair before the piano. She arranged her long nightgown and took a glance at the notebook. That was when Noctis let his head fall in shame. There, on the white paper, Luna’s name was written with great care. And she understood immediately. It was a dedication to her. Like poems which describe people or feelings, the song spoke of her in an artistic language.  
“This is me…” she said in a quiet tone.  
Before she could look at her Prince, Noctis had encircled her waist with his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and there they sat silently.  
“I’ve been trying to get it finished.” he murmured. “But no matter what I do… I still can’t think of the perfect ending.”  
“Oh. I think you didn’t want me to hear it yet.”  
“No. It was supposed to be a surprise.”  
“Don’t feel bad about it. I’m really impressed, Noctis.”  
She could barely find any other words to express herself. Her goal was to make the Prince proud of what he had composed and to wipe the shame away from his heart. She looked him into the eyes before placing her delicate fingers on the clavier. It was a long time ago when she had learnt to play the piano, but she could still recall the basics. The notes were not that hard to recognize. She began pressing them in the order they were written as Noctis watched her intrigued. So much elegance, so much passion… She seemed to caress every single key. The piano answered her movements with the appropriate sounds, sending tremors of pleasure to both of the two lovers. Once or twice the Prince corrected a small mistake she had made – due to her nervousness, one of her fingers had slipped to another key… But he had just smiled and placed the digit back to its proper place.  
“B flat here. It’s because we’re in D minor.”  
His eyes shone like fireworks when he realized that Luna was doing that for him. She tried to show how much she liked the song, how much she appreciated his struggle to make it sound like a description of her personality. He had succeeded into bringing her joy. She played along until the notes came to an end, like it had happened before, when he was the one playing. A sad sigh escaped her lips, because she too wanted to hear the full song.  
“Come on, my dear. Think of an ending.” Luna encouraged after putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Noctis just let a tear ooze from his eye.  
“I’ve tried to conjure up something romantic, something dreamy and nostalgic… That ‘thing’ which makes one’s eyes moist and tightens around their fast beating heart. But I can’t do it. I know nothing of what love is. How am I supposed to write such an ending if I don’t know what it feels like to love…?”  
“Don’t –!” Luna made an attempt to cut him off.  
She hastily moved her hands to the both sides of his face. The darkness in the room didn’t let her see much. However, she could still notice the despair looming on his face. He closed his eyes in defeat. After all, a feeling that he did not understand kept him from finishing the song.  
“It’s no use, Luna. I must thank you though. And, again, sorry for waking you up.”  
The young woman chuckled before inching closer to him.  
“Haven’t I told you before? It was the most beautiful way someone’s ever woken me up. No need to apologize for that.”  
She coaxed him over to cast away any negative feeling of his heart. He eventually managed to smile charmingly to her.  
“I couldn’t have done this without you, Luna. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my Prince.”  
Noctis raised an eyebrow.  
“Anything?”  
She firmly nodded her head.  
“Then, please, help me understand this.” he whispered above her lips before he could caress them with his. “Help me, Luna. Because right now, you’re the most important to me.”  
He knew that was their very first kiss, so he eagerly awaited her reaction. She was surprised, of course, and very pleased with his delicate gesture. Her fingers brushed the locks of hair shaping his face.  
“I believe you love me, my Prince. I certainly do.”  
“If I love you?” Noctis gave her a light smirk. “I’m deeply in love with you. Unconditionally. Unavoidable. Thanks to you, I managed to make this.”  
And he beckoned to the musical notebook.  
“Overall, I feel so glad, so… I don’t know. It’s as if I was reborn again.”  
“By they by, you’re a good kisser.” Luna giggled with a fist placed before her mouth.  
Noctis’s eyes shone red at her remark. They usually did that when strong feelings aroused deep within his heart. But now, unlike those times when he would be furious and ready to kill, scared, or sad… the feeling was a new one – something he never experienced before. Softly after placing Luna’s hand on his thigh (so as to clear a path to her lips), he was ready once again to kiss her. She gave in completely, not minding Noctis’s scarlet eyes. After all, hers shone purple, which was a sign that both of them had been chosen by destiny. They would be together until the very last days, until doomsday was to arrive. They would treasure each other more than any royal item in the Prince’s mansion. They would grow together their love, revel and marvel at it. That was for sure, because Noctis’s heart had not ever beaten so passionately.  
“You have some skills too.” he teased when his kiss melted on her lips.  
“Some skills?” she almost laughed.  
“I love you.” he had his fingers touching her cheeks.  
And he knew he needed no answer, for what Luna felt was more than obvious. Maybe even tangible. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that breathed in through the open window of his bedroom. The atmosphere had significantly changed. Summer nights in the kingdom of Lucis were supposed to be somehow cold, but that had no place between Luna and her Prince. She watched in sheer awe as he took a pencil in his hand and leaned against the piano. His movements were fast enough – he was scared not to lose the momentum given by the grand muse of love. He drew small black circles on the stave, then added a thin line to some of them. Musical notes, what else could they be? Luna was more than happy for him. There were many other symbols that she did not recognize, but in the end, he drew two vertical lines and declared his song as finished.  
They both rejoiced in the purity of the sweet tune composed by Noctis. It was absolutely a masterpiece. It lacked only orchestration. Though that wouldn’t be an issue for the popular Prince of Lucis… Soon enough he’d have Luna sitting next to him in a luxurious chamber, full of music, and on stage – the musicians, performing his own handiwork.  
“Noctis, I think this is by far the best thing you’ve composed. It’s so beautiful to think I was the one who inspired you. I’m honored, I must say.”  
He smiled, released from his inner torment. Luna brought him joy. Luna was there by his side. Luna appreciated his work. Luna…  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” was all he could say. 

 

A few minutes later, Noctis’s brand new song resounded harmonically through the two big speakers that were placed up on the wall – one on the left and the other on the right. There was little doubt the Prince wouldn’t record it any time soon. He and Luna were already fast asleep in his bed, shoulder next to shoulder, temple next to temple. Occasionally, he would slowly open his eyes to check on his beloved muse. And then he would embrace her, wholeheartedly, still unable to believe that he’d actually finished the song. She slept peacefully in his arms, knowing that she had done the right thing for her Prince. At times, she could hear music play. At times she could hear Noctis’s kiss on her forehead. It was all a sanctuary for her. 

 

Late at night, when the moon shone brightly on the gloomy sky, the elder man stopped by the side of the manor. He had been working hard that day, and now was returning home. He was immediately impressed. His soul discarded all the sorrow it once held. His eyes didn’t feel tired anymore.  
“The Prince! Prince Noctis finished the song! At last…!”  
From that moment, he knew his master would be able to sleep well now and then. And boy, I mean well.

**~The End~**


End file.
